


As the bullets came raining down

by Kinniekiki



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, End of the World, Good always win, Love, M/M, SING (Music Video), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinniekiki/pseuds/Kinniekiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Don't die on me Ghoul'' Poison shouted as the bullets flew past him, a grip wrapped tightly around his lovers palm while his vision blurred, tears messing up his vision as his lover shook on the concrete floor, blood sprouting out of the wound in his chest and dripping down the side of his lips while he struggled to breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the bullets came raining down

**Author's Note:**

> So before you read, I know it's Killjoys and that bollocks, but I made the plot up it has nothing to do with the original script of Dangers days nor the comics, I made it up I admit I didn't read the comics I have no idea how it got that way, hopefully I won't get people saying my plot is not that same cause I did intend for it to not be like the comic or anything.
> 
> Obviously I took a scene from the S.I.N.G music video, and twisted it my way. 
> 
> Hope you like this quickie one shot, I dreamt it yesterday and had to write it for you :)

Bl/ind co-operation, a co-op that wants to make the world a better living place, everyone knew the corruption it held behind those two aluminum doors. 

You're either with them or against them there was no neutral way. Those who stayed had to get rid of the corrupted ones as Korse says to his followers hence why the name draculoids, they're brainwashed human beings ready to kill anything that apposes them, anything that actually apposes their Healer, Master, ruler of them all. They won't care if you're family, once you're under his grip you're a gone.

If you see the world today, you would easily think that it's done, the human race is finished. Everywhere you go is just nothing but houses rotting away with dust and sands,  water has turned into drought, the sun has become much more larger and much more sinister. With each passing day, it has gotten worse, and the more people they took it the worse it got, rumor has it that Korse had manage to find a way to defy gravity, and since there were a lot of humans who opposed him he managed to push the earth closer to the sun, leaving the ones who were locked outside those aluminium doors to dehydrate underneath the blazing sun.

Among the few the were left out in the world to scavenge the few little resources left out the world, there were two humans ready to make a change they went by the names of Fun ghoul and Party poison. Two lovers who had also lost close friends and family to Korse's army. They were hunted down by the draculoids and each day they had to keep running and hiding.

Although Korse's army was huge a little threat was anything that set his temper off, especially after breaking into his head quarters and revealed almost half of the secrets it held inside. They managed to gather some followers themselves they had a plan, to break in and finally set the world back into it's original place and save human kind.

"If we go through the same way we got in last time it won't do us much, Korse will surely have the place secured three times as much as it were back then" Poison said as he pointed down a corridor on a map they sketched from their memory. Ghoul ran a hand through his dark long locks and sighed frustrated

"Poison you know damn well that Korse is after our ass, we're out numbered and there is no way in hell we'll be able to get out of there alive, we're putting the little few left with us in danger"

"It's a risk we all agreed to take on Ghoul, you yourself agreed to it" Poison said as he slammed his knuckles against the table he was sitting on, his other hand running through his own red locks as he looked around seeing the very little sane humans that were bored mindlessly sitting on the floor and everywhere around the rotting building.

"I know, but is it worth it? after everything we have been through, fuck Poison you were almost killed the last time we got in, I can't bear to lose you" Ghoul said as he reached for his lovers knuckles and squeezed them a little bit, his olive green eyes staring into worried hazel orbs. He knew he was right, that it was a suicide mission.

"Worth it? do you want to spend the few little days we have alive running? always running? I'd rather die trying, we all know that in a few days we're going to end up dying, the sun is getting closer to earth every passing minute" He replied, removing his hand from underneath his lovers palm, standing up and walking towards one of the shattered windows, "Everything is gone Ghoul, they will eventually find us-"

"And when they do we will be prepared for them" Ghoul interrupted himself standing up and walking towards his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist hugging him from behind "Please don't do this to us, I know the others agreed, but I don't think it's a good idea, you know I'm with you in everything but this is a suicide mission"

Party shook his head and sighed "I don't think that is true, if you're with me you won't have second thoughts about this. We've been planning the scenario for weeks now, everyone in here knows about the plan those who agreed on going with us know the risks" 

"Babe please I know we've talked about this before and we made plans but-"

"But there is no other way, like I said either die trying or wait till the sun engulfs the earth and die eventually while those bastards laugh at your decomposing corpse, that is if there will be any left." Poison interrupted, removing his lovers arms "At midnight we head off to the head quarters, who's in be ready by that time" he yelled as he passed the doorway into another room, leaving his lover standing on his own feeling guilty for having second thoughts.

 

-

 

Time soon rolled in, almost everyone was preparing to go on their mission, Poison walked into the room fixing the gloves on his right hand, his faded blue leather jacket zipped up. "It's time to leave" he said as he looked around the room, only a few women didn't agree to go on the mission, his eyes landed on his lover at the corner of the table, seeing him prepare the holster around his ribs, he slowly walked towards him;

"So you decided to come?" he asked picking up his yellow and red ray gun from the table, placing them in his own holsters.

"You were right, I'd rather die trying, then again I'd rather die with you then far away from you" Ghoul replied, placing his own green ray guns in the holster.

Poison quickly grabbed his elbow and pulled him closer "I love you so fucking much babe, they'll have to go shoot me before they get to you or the others, if this succeeds tonight, we'll finally have our old lives together, back when the world had a meaning to rotate around the sun, back when everyone made fun of me cause of my stupid hair dye" he chuckled while he nuzzled his nose into his lovers cheek "Back when we had everything and society hated us cause we'd die for one and other, remember how fucked it was, I'd rather have that fuck up then this" he continued feeling his lovers hands wrapping around his waist pulling him tighter, he planted a sweet chaste kiss on his cheeks and then on his lips.

"We must leave now, draculoids are usually resting by this time" he said not wanting to break away from Ghoul, Ghoul whimpered a bit and nodded looking down at his feet.

They all got ready and pulled their bandana over their faces, although it was midnight, it was light as day outside, luckily the temperature would go down a little bit during these times yet sand storms would be much more likely to happen.

All of them walked towards the building in files, Ghoul and Poison up on the front next to each other, although Poison was much more of the leader he needed his lover next to him to keep him sane, deep down he was indeed scared for the safety of all of them, he knew he is putting everyone in danger and this could be a death sentence to everyone of them, but his pride was too much, they took the little bit of family he had left, his brother Kobra Kid they took him and turned him into a mindless robot, the sick and twisted things they do in there was nothing but a mystery, but it was enough to remove the human part of your brain, to remove all the memories you held.

-

"Screwdriver" Poison said as he held his arm out towards his people, One by one they all passed a screwdriver up to him, his hair getting infront of his eyes as he unscrewed the vent, he pulled it out the way and placed it down next to them "Now quietly follow me this should lead us to the room" he whispered as his started to crawl through the ventilator, each and everyone of them followed behind, the iron cracking underneath them. 

They came into a turn but unfortunately not everything is easy in life, there was a fan that made it impossible for them to pass, cursing underneath his breath he knew there was no other way to enter the room, he looked back at the others and signaled for them to back up, as they started to back up, a loud alarm was set off, the lights turned red as panic rose through Poisons body, his knees shaking, they were caught. 

Footstep from down below could be heard and the more they tried to hurry up and crawl out the more the iron cracked underneath their weight, feeling the iron shaking Poison stopped in his tracks knowing that if they keep going at this pace it's going to break. "STOP" he hissed at the others, Ghoul instantly stopped looking at his lover, "It's not going to hold us" he said, his breathing erratic as the alarm kept ringing around the place.

"What are we going to do?" Ghoul asked, Poison shook his head he had no idea the only way was to let it break and fight their way out "we have to fight our way out, there is no other way-"

"I fucking told you this was a bad idea Poison, you had to go and not listen to a fucking word I say" Ghoul shouted banging his fists against the metallic thin layer they where on. 

"Don't you fucking dare pin this on me, you kne-" Poison was saying as the platform gave up on them and they all came crashing down into a hall, all of them quickly regrouped themselves, Draculoids where all waiting for them by the end of the hall, Korse in the middle with a sinister smile on his face.

"Well well well, look what the cat brought it, you have only one chance to save yourselves either join us or die" he said his voice low as draculoids prepared their guns and aimed at everyone of them, Poison looked around seeing his man weren't giving in.

"Over our dead body" he said as he quickly grabbed his guns and took them out of the holster, proceeding to shoot first, missing Korse by an inch but managing to hit a draculoid that was standing behind him. 

Ray bullets where flying everywhere, there was a little places to hide, they were indeed out numbered but their aim was better then the draculoids, one by one they all shot and one by one they all fell hard onto the floor, blood splattered everywhere, Poison managed to hide himself behind a column he looked at his men, some wounded, some shooting their hearts out and some of them on the floor their body lifeless.

Then his eyes stopped on his lover, time stopped as he saw him falling down onto his back, his hand clutching a wound just mere inches away from his heart, he felt his own heart stop in his chest, as Ghoul shook and from the burning sensation the ray bullet was causing, by now he was spitting blood out of his mouth as his body jerked, without thinking twice and without a care Poison ran towards him and took his hand in his;

''Don't die on me baby'' Poison shouted as the bullets flew past him, a grip wrapped tightly around his lovers palm while his vision blurred, tears messing up his vision as his lover shook on the concrete floor, blood sprouting out of the wound in his chest and dripping down the side of his lips while he struggled to breath.

"This is all my fucking fault, I should have listening to you" he sobbed out as Ghoul shook his head, his teeth red from the blood as he tried to breath, the pain that flew across his body was too much to bear, and the pain that Poison felt as he saw his soul mate lying in pool of his own blood, his life hanging on by a thread, he knew there was no way to treat the wound, he knew that if he didn't end his boyfriends life he would send him down a torturous death lane, he knew that he'd have to get out of there without him,  and that was too much for him to take.

Sobbing he reached for his gun and slowly raised it to his boyfriends head "I'm so sorry baby, please forgive me, please" he said as he leaned down and places a kiss to his temple, Ghoul only reached for the gun that rested against the side of his head and nodded knowing his fate, he knew that the time you get struck by a ray bullet the acid that it pours out of your body ate through your flesh bit by bit sending you through a torturous dead line. 

"I love you" Poison sobbed out, feeling his own heart break in his chest as he pulled the trigger and ended the life of the only person that he had left to keep him sane.

As poison saw his boyfriends lifeless body on the ground something inside him clicked, he was fed up, he screamed and cried wishing that one of the bullets would just struck him and send him down a torturous lane, he prayed for it, he stood up and took hold of the same gun he just used and aimed it at Korse he pulled the trigger once, twice, three times, not caring anymore as he kept closing the distance between the draculoids and Korse, while he walked he kept screaming, his crying never stop, until he came face to face to Korse a bullet penetrated him through the chest, sending him crashing down on the iron floor, immediately he could feel the burning liquid eating through his flesh which caused him to scream only to choke on his own blood that immediately formed in his throat , with a sinister smile Korse crossed his hands together.

"Aw how does it feel to kill your lover?" Korse asked smirking, "You know, you two would have made such good soldiers for my team" he added, Poison smirked as his eyes met with the machine that was only a few meter away from them, he aimed the gun at it, that for Korse seemed to be aimed at him, he pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying into the room and into the machine causing it to spark immediately.

Korse looked back at the machine anger building up in his body, as Poison's body started to shake from the amount of pain, the draculoids all started to panic as the gravitational pull was getting back to it's place, the earth could be felt moving back into it's orbit.

"F-Fuck you" Poison spat out at him before his image blurred, still feeling the intense burning, praying for it to end soon, he could hear the panic around and running footsteps and before his vision blacked out someone shouted "It's going to blow" with a smile on his face for his success the building exploded leaving nothing but bits and pieces of iron flying in the air.

-

Few years later  
  


Earth has managed to get back into it's orbit, everything was getting back to normal, the few people that were left alive can finally live like before, the draculoids were all killed and nature took back what it had lost before.

End.


End file.
